


More Than Fine

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [24]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baby Gay Patrick, Jukebox Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill, mentions of David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: Patrick sees David before 3.08 and is so overwhelmed he tries to get Ray to take the appointment for him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Ray Butani, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	More Than Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makkiee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkiee/gifts).



> From makkiee’s prompt: Patrick sees David pre-308 and asks Ray to be the one to take care of his papers
> 
> The prompt was slightly ambiguous (or maybe my brain just translated it wrong) which I love!

Ray looked up from his desk when Patrick came barrelling in through the front door.

“Patrick! You’re back! Ray exclaimed in that effortlessly effervescent way that he had. “How was lunch?”

Patrick made a noncommittal comment. Lunch had been fine. Everything was fine. Except nothing was fine because Patrick had just seen the most beautiful man on the face of the earth in the cafe. And Twyla had told him his name was David Rose, and that name had touched something in Patrick’s brain. He went to his daily calendar and flipped to tomorrow. Sure enough, there it was. David Rose: 10 am.

Wild panic rose up in Patrick’s chest, making his teeth buzz and his fingers tingle. If Ray expected him to sit across from David Rose, manna from heaven, without completely falling apart, then they were going to have a big problem. The meeting was still almost 24 hours away and Patrick could already feel himself becoming tongue tied, feel his palms sweat, feel his stomach clench. 

“Um...any chance,” Patrick began, trying to keep his tone light and failing miserably, “you could take my 10 o’clock tomorrow morning?”

Ray cocked his head. “Sorry, Patrick. I’ve got a photo session booked.”

Oh good. So not just Ray, but nameless clients would be on hand to watch Patrick melt down tomorrow morning. Fine. It was fine. It would all be fine. 

At 10 o’clock he next morning, it turned out to be fine. More than fine. Looking back, years later, it was the best and most significant meeting of Patrick’s life. 

And he was so glad he’d taken it.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally five minutes to write this, so I’m certain it’s brimming with errors. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated! Come say hi on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
